Adventure Time, tiempo de la escuela
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: This is just Adventure Time in Spanish. (Esto es sólo Adventure Time en Español. Esto puede no ser perfecto, porque yo no hablo español. Acabo de ver esto en Google Translate. :3 Pero yo sentía que no sería justo para las personas que no hablan Inglés. Y el español es el más "popular" que se podría decir, pero, sí.)
1. Personajes

Escribiste nuevo artículo! No es una gran sorpresa. Bueno, esto es otra historia Adventure Time. Pero esta vez, no están varados ... Bueno, están varados en la escuela. : 3 Esto es probablemente lo que usted espera de la mayoría de todas las historias de Adventure Time, por lo que. Bueno, sí, debe saber lo que pasa ...

Finnegan (Finn) Garrett (Edad 16) (Hermano Biológica (s): Jacob G. Hermano (s): N / A Sister Biológica (s): Catherine G. Sister (s): Fionna G.)

Jacob (Jake) Garrett (Edad 17) (Hermano Biológica (s): Finnegan G. Hermano (s): N / A Sister Biológica (s): Fionna G. Sister (s): Catherine G.)

Marceline Abadeer (Edad 17) (Hermana (s): N / A Brother (s): Marshall Lee A.)

Marshall Lee Abadeer (Edad 17) (Hermana (s): Marceline A. Hermano (s): N / A)

Fionna Garrett (Edad 16) (Hermano Biológica (s): Jacob G. Hermano (s): Finnegan G. Biológica hermana (s): Catherine G. Sister (s): N / A)

Catherine (Cake) (Odiaba usar este nombre por el juego ...) Garrett (Edad 17) (Hermano Biológica (s): G. Finn Brothers: Jacob G. Biológica Hermana: Fionna G. Hermana: N / A )

Llama (Flame Princess) (primo todos los demás) Kindle (palabras de fuego usadas.) (Edad 16) (Brother: Flint K. Hermana: N / A)

Flint (Flame Prince) Kindle (Edad 16) (Brother: N / A Sister: Llama K.)

Eso es todo lo que necesita saber por ahora. De todas formas. Siguiente capítulo debe ser pronto. (Me refiero a, voy a poner los dos capítulos al mismo tiempo para que pueda recibir, ver a los dos rápida:. L


	2. Bullying

Finn se despertó a su reloj de alarma fuerte que sonaba como un pájaro enojado (No los Angry Birds) gritándole.

"Uggh ..." gimió golpeando el despertador que hacía parar, pero causó su caída.

"ERRRGH!" -gritó perezosamente sentado y recoger una copia de seguridad.

Finn arrastró sus pies en la cocina para ver a toda su familia ya comer.

"Hey, Lazy Bones". Fionna bromeó.

"Cállate, no estoy de humor ..." dijo agarrando la caja de galletas y ponerla en el plato.

"Uhhh, amigo. Odio a punto de estallar su burbuja, pero creo que su supone que tomar las galletas de él cuadro primero." Dijo Jake.

Finn miró a Jake como si sólo le dijo que la cura para el cáncer.

"No tengo hambre ..." , dijo entonces ir al baño y se lavó la cara con agua.

Se cepilló los dientes y salió del cuarto de baño. Él continuó con su rutina y agarró su camisa azul y luego un hoodie negro y puso su mochila. Él salió a la calle y entró en el autobús. No cambió un poco. Sigue siendo el mismo bus ruidoso con niños tirando cosas cada tres segundos y gritar y gritar y manos volando por todas partes. Finn logró encontrar Jake y se sentó a su lado.

"Amigo, ¿qué estaba con usted esta mañana? ¿Por qué estaban siendo tan cabreado?" Preguntó Jake.

"No me gusta ... ESTO." Finn dijo que apunta a la zona de guerra.

"Oh, bueno, usted hace que cada año, pero no estás tan loco." , dijo.

"Yo sólo soy ... yo. Tengo diferentes emociones más o menos todos los días. Cada año par." Finn dijo metiendo la mano en su mochila para ver si lo tenía todo.

Jake vio una hoja de papel en blanco que Finn sacó. Jake vio la boca de Finn a punto de abrir luego se cubrió y sacó la suya y un lápiz.

"Gracias." Finn dijo, y empezó a copiar sus respuestas en el papel.

Finn terminó tan pronto como el conductor del autobús se detuvo y dejó a los niños fuera del autobús.

"Kinda chupa sin conocer a nadie aquí ..." Dijo Jake.

"Bueno, todavía tenemos algunos de los chicos del año pasado." Finn dijo tratando de sonar optimista.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Aún tienes tu" novia "ir aquí." Jake bromeó entonces Marceline señaló que caminaba con unos amigos.

Finn miró y en su mente vio mover de un tirón el pelo en cámara lenta con música dramática sonando de fondo. Finn se quebró de vuelta al mundo real por Fionna que deben de atrapado cuando estaba soñando despierto.

"Finn?" -preguntó ella.

"Finn?" repitió.

"FINN!" ella gritó.

"¿Qu-Whaa-whaat?" Finn dijo zonificación interactivo

"Estabas mirando al vacío." Dijo Fionna.

"Miraba a Marceline." Jake dijo señalando a Marceline que estaba caminando en el edificio y luego Finn volvió a actuar como estaba por la mañana.

"Finn, si te gusta tanto ¿por qué no le preguntas a ella, si eso es lo que siente también?" Preguntó Jake.

"Hemos hablado de esto en el autobús." Finn dijo y luego abrió la puerta y entró en el edificio.

"¿Qué hizo que ustedes hablaron?" Preguntó Cake. (Primeras palabras del día!)

"No es importante." Jake dijo abriendo la puerta y decir adiós a ellos y caminar hacia otro lado. (Fionna y Cake comparten la misma clase y Finn y Jake comparten la misma clase).

Jake estaba caminando por el pasillo en busca de Finn y él lo vio y vio a Ash lo sigue acosando. (Tres años seguidos)

"Hey, imbécil!" Ceniza llamado a Finn, pero no consiguió que se detuviera.

"Oye, te estoy hablando a ti, idiota." Dijo que todavía está tratando de conseguir que se detuviera. Él se impacientó y le puso la mano en el hombro y le dio la vuelta.

"Le dije que estaba hablando con usted." , dijo.

"Bueno, yo nunca dije que estaba hablando con usted." Finn respondió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo sólo para ser forzada de nuevo.

"Yo no pedí las ocurrencias". dijo que suena más enojado.

"Bueno, yo no pido que seas tal Ashhole." Finn replicó de nuevo.

Finn se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar y luego se vio obligado por una vez de nuevo, pero se encontró con un puño en esta ocasión. Finn se posó en el suelo y se limpió la nariz de la sangre. Finn se levantó y tomó una postura lucha. Jake estaba mortificado que Finn pensó que podía tomar. Finn giró hacia él y se perdió y fue golpeado en el estómago y disminuir su postura que lo recibió otro golpe tras otro, hasta que fue pateada en el suelo. Luego lo dejaron allí en el suelo y gritaron de nuevo: "Loser"

"Finn?" Jake dijo acercándose a él. Finn estaba sangrando mucho. Tenía aproximadamente la misma cantidad de contusiones como la sangre y ni siquiera podía hablar. Se las arregló para ponerse de pie y entorpecer su camino al baño.

Finn entró en el cuarto de baño y abrió el grifo. Él limpió toda la sangre que pudo y se utiliza la mano de jabón y agua para obtener la sangre seca de. Tomó una toalla de papel y aunque llegó cortes en la cara de ella se limpió con él se fue. Volvió a detenerse donde fue asaltado y Jake seguía esperando allí. Finn agarró sus libros y se fue a su clase.

(Soy un ser perezoso y pase a las partes buenas.)

"Pelotas en juego" el profesor de gimnasia gritó. Finn hizo una mueca justo en la palabra.

"El cambio en su ropa de gimnasio y luego podemos jugar!" -gritó ordenándoles los vestuarios.

"Finn, ¿estás bien?" Jake dijo quitándose la camisa y el intercambio con la camisa gimnasio.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien ..." dijo quitándose su camisa para revelar un montón de magulladuras.

"Eso no se ve bien para mí." Jake dijo tirando de su camisa sobre su cabeza.

"Eso es porque nunca has tenido un sentido en el noviazgo." Finn bromeó y se puso la camisa y se alejó.

"Hey! Eso es malo! ¿No te alejes de mí!" Jake llamó y le dio alcance.

"Garrett, ese lado!" el profesor ordenó.

"Err. El resto de ustedes! Otro lado!" el profesor ordenó de nuevo. (Equipo 1: Jake, Pastel, Finn y Fionna Equipo 2:..!. Marceline, Ash, (Uh, oh) Marshall, y ... (OC Time 'Cuz quiero hacerme Vamos llámame ... Mi Nombre:.. 3) Carrington)

El entrenador tiró en el aire y Jake tratado de conseguirlo, pero Marshall consiguió primero. Pasó a Marceline, que pasó a Carrington. (Voy a aspirar a hablar en tercera persona. D :) Carrington tiró a Finn que la cogió con bastante facilidad. Finn lanzó furiosamente a Ash que lo atrapó.

"Oh, así es como quieres jugar?" Dijo Ash notar la fuerza que pone en la bola. Lanzó la pelota a Finn estaba retrocediendo y trató de atrapar, pero tiró con tanta fuerza que voló el resto de los pocos metros en las almohadillas en la pared. Finn se levantó y se dirigió a un segundo plano. Jake agarró la pelota y la lanzó a Finn que lo lanzó a Carrington que desconocía y se apeó. Carrington salió y Finn volvió a entrar Siguieron intercambiando pero finalmente consiguieron Ceniza equipo de Finn a cabo. (Lazy x3!)

La campana sonó y todos apilados fuera de la escuela que parece feliz como siempre a excepción de una persona, Finn.

"Finn, ¿de dónde sacaste todos esos moretones de?" Fionna pidió caminar con el resto de la familia.

"No es importante." Finn repite desde la mañana.

"Sí, lo es. ¿Acaso Ceniza hacer eso?" -insistió ella.

"Le dije que no es importante ..." Finn dijo irritado.

"Ceniza di-" Jake comenzó.

"JAKE!" Finn gritó.

"Estoy tratando de ayudar, pero usted mantiene negarlo! Soy tu hermano!" Gritó Jake.

"Lo siento ..." Se disculpó.

Finn se alejó y Jake comenzó a caminar tras él y luego se escapó en el acceso directo que se toma cuando sus fines.

"Ugh ..." Jake gruñó poniendo sus manos sobre su cara y poco a poco entrar en el autobús.

"Si yo-" Jake empezar.

"No. Dale su tiempo." Dijo Catherine.

"Está bien ..." Jake dijo que ir a la parte trasera del autobús, en el camino dijo Ash y su "pandilla" hablando, probablemente alrededor de Finn. Jake silencio dijo: "Vete a la mierda You" a su paso y luego se sentó en la parte trasera del autobús y esperó a que la unidad a fin.


	3. Tiempo de entrenamiento (Primera parte)

**No voy a decir algo cojo. Así que no voy a estar aquí mucho tiempo. Pero en primer lugar, cualquier Puhoy ver? Si no, entonces spoilers GTFO. Hago dis asoma tan corto no se ven, ¿no inteligente? Estoy totalmente podría hacer FinnxRoselinen (¿Quién se llama Rose.)**

* * *

Cuando Jake, Fionna y Catherine (Kate va a llamarla o Pastel de ahora en adelante.) Bajaron del autobús Jake corrió hacia su casa y abrió la puerta. Él vio las cosas de Finn en el suelo que le hizo dejar de preocuparse. Luego subió las escaleras para ir a ver a Finn. Lentamente abrió la puerta.

"Finn?" susurró.

"Vete". gruñó Finn.

"Finn, lo siento por gritar en usted ..." dijo vergonzosamente y abrió la puerta del todo.

"Jake, no es eso ..." Dijo Finn.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" , se preguntó.

"Estoy cansado de la ceniza siempre me empuja alrededor. Creo que es hora de un cambio." dijo que suena mal.

"Umm, no sé lo que su planificación, pero ... cuenten conmigo" Jake dijo recordar lo Ceniza hizo Finn.

Finn tomó de la camisa y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y estaba allí durante unos 10-15 segundos y regresó con un rollo de papel higiénico vacío y su estómago envuelto con el papel higiénico.

"Jeje, buen vendaje improvisado." Dijo Jake.

"¿Qué? Oh, gracias." dijo buscando y luego poner en la camiseta de un Assassin Creed. (Pista Pista, guiño guiño).

"¿Por qué lo necesita esa camisa específicos?" Jake le pidió tomar en cuenta que buscó la camisa.

"Porque el que va a enseñarme a subir." Finn dijo sonriendo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedo subir!" , se preguntó.

"El hecho de que se puede." Finn dijo despreocupadamente.

"Bueno, tienes razón ... Está bien. Yo no sé lo que tu planeas, pero espero que sea bueno." Dijo Jake.

"Oh, está bien ... Pero el mal." Finn dijo bajando las escaleras. Jake se quedó dentro de un tiempo de espera y Finn y Jake volvió a salir con algunas cosas que tenían cosas en el ático.

"Está bien." dijo volcar el material en el suelo. . Voy a poner el "curso parkour 'se sienta apretado", dijo y comenzó a poner las cosas en lugares extraños Finn estaba a punto de entrar y luego Jake llama:. "Es mejor que no coma ni beba nada! Te hará vomitar al final! "Jake llamó y se echó a reír al ver a Finn vuelve, haciendo un mohín.

"Hey, no te rías! No es divertido ir en un rápido!" Finn defendió.

"¡Oh, qué? Un rápido como unas diez minuto? ¿Qué se puede hacer para que tú?" Dijo Jake.

"Se me puede morir de hambre ..." Finn dijo humildemente.

"No, no puede, a menos que esté al borde de la inanición." Jake dijo y puso una mesa de juego en una rama baja.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Finn preguntó cuando vio a Jake puso una mesa en una rama.

"Paciencia, hija Mía. Con el tiempo, usted sabrá." Jake bromeó.

"Bueno, puedes darte prisa? Es un poco aburrido ..." Dijo Finn.

"Ir por dentro y por jugar un juego o algo así. Esto puede ser más largo que lo que pensaba. Eso sí, no coma ni beba nada ..." Jake dijo arrastrando los pies debajo de una rama de la que se golpeó la cara.

"M'kay." Finn dijo alejándose.

"Bueno, estoy a punto de hacer las piezas de escalada, aunque, por lo que se llega a verme en acción." Dijo Jake.

Finn se lanzó hacia atrás y vio a Jake. Jake se rió.

Jake levantó de un salto y agarró una rama de un árbol y se puso a sí mismo. Saltó a otra rama y luego otro subiendo más y más y luego desapareció entre las hojas y después salió con un artilugio de aspecto extraño en sus manos.

"Vamos Bubba, no hacer que su máquina de joder." Jake dijo a sí mismo y sacó un disparo. Finn vio como una cuerda con algo de piedra de corte con cuatro cosas más curvas que salen de los lados y luego se adhiere a otro árbol.

"Santo, garfio gancho." Finn dijo mientras miraba a Jake camina hábilmente a través de la cuerda y luego saltar de un árbol y el equilibrio de un aro de baloncesto bebé en él y saltó hacia atrás y puso el baloncesto en una muy buena posición hoyos (Lol, personas inmaduras, que entiende:. D ) y colocar la pelota en el interior. Jake se bajó de un salto y cuando cayó al suelo rodó y se levantó.

"Sin piedad". Finn dijo caminando al lugar donde empezó. Finn se levantó y agarró y luchó, pero logró ponerse en pie. Finn saltó una rama de árbol, pero se perdió y agarró una bodega de la sucursal en el fondo y se balanceó y se irguió. "Whoa ..." Finn siguió igual de libre correr como en Assassins Creed y luego llegó a la cuerda.

"Mierda, no puso la cuerda en este simplemente muy delgadas cornisas." Finn en equilibrio sobre la cuerda y cayó casi tan pronto como la tocó, se negó a perder así que cogió la cosa más cercana que era la cuerda e hizo su camino a través de colgado en el lateral. Se subió en la última parte y recogió la pelota y la lanzó al aro. "¡Gol!" dijeron que el aro de baloncesto y los niños pequeños gritaban, "yaaaay!" en el backround. Finn bajó de un salto y no podía hacer el rollo de la derecha.

"Ay ..." Dijo poniéndose de pie. Fue sorprendentemente unharm y se acercó a Jake. Levantó el de los signos que se utilizan cuando Fionna y Kate les obligaría a ser jueces y era un letrero que decía: "10" en grandes letras negras.

"Jeje, gracias." Dijo Finn.

"Las otras cosas que necesita ayuda?" Preguntó Jake.

"Sí, la verdad. ¿No tome karate?" Preguntó Finn.

"Oh Dios mío ... Sí, lo hice. ¿Qué, quieren patear el culo de alguien?" Preguntó Jake.

"No, yo quiero saque someones cenizas." Finn bromeó.

Jake sólo rodó los ojos y se echó a reír.

"Lo haremos mañana. Eso fue agotador, tanto física como mentalmente." Dijo Jake.

"Está bien." Finn dijo y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Oh, nos olvidamos de los deberes." Finn dijo cara palmas de las manos a sí mismo.

"Vamos a hacerlo ahora." Dijo Jake.

"Pero mamá y papá wont a feliz ..." Dijo Finn.

"Oh sí ..." Dijo Jake.

NerdCubed: Good-byeeeeee!  
Would you mind answering some questions to help improve translation quality?  
Google Translate for Business:Translator ToolkitWebsite TranslatorGlobal Market Finder  
Turn off instant translationAbout Google TranslateMobilePrivacyHelpSend feedback


End file.
